The present disclosure is related to an optically anisotropic layer having reverse wavelength dispersing properties, a method for producing the optically anisotropic layer, a laminate comprising the optically anisotropic layer, a polarizing plate, a display device, a liquid crystal compound and a method for producing the liquid crystal compound that exhibits a reverse wavelength dispersing properties, and a carboxylic acid compound which is an intermediate of the liquid crystal compound.
Conventionally, optically anisotropic layers are widely utilized in liquid crystal display devices having various display modes, for the purposes of improving wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, color shifts. Generally, materials used in image display devices, and particularly polymers, phase differences, that is, birefringence, is ordered wavelength dispersion (also referred to as normal dispersion), which is greater at the short wavelength side. Therefore, the influence on display characteristics due to the difference of the wavelength of transmitted light is a concern.
It is desired for optically anisotropic layers to control the wavelength dispersion of phase differences, in order to prevent influence being imparted onto display characteristics due to differences in the wavelengths of transmitted light. It is desired for wavelength dispersion of phase differences to be greater at the long wavelength side compared to phase differences at the short wavelength side, that is, reverse wavelength dispersing (also referred to as abnormal dispersion) is desired.
Optically anisotropic layers that employ reverse wavelength dispersing liquid crystal compounds are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2010-031223 and 2009-242718, etc., as optically anisotropic layers having reverse wavelength dispersing properties.